


【坤廷】味觉丧失

by Huangguakekeke



Category: kt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangguakekeke/pseuds/Huangguakekeke





	【坤廷】味觉丧失

蔡徐坤那几天愁新歌，家里的烟头都堆了一缸子没丢，泡胀了的烟头横七竖八。朱正廷不管，却还缠着他要吃他亲手烤的小饼干。

他烤的小饼干向来没有卖相，工具简单，鸡蛋、面粉、黄油、奶油，偶尔加点蔓越莓干。家里也没有模具，也没有裱花袋，就把面糊放到保鲜袋里，装的鼓鼓囊囊的再剪个小小的尖角，把面糊挤个圆形就算了事。

蔡徐坤应下来这御厨的美差，想来又咂咂嘴，心说不得了，昨天烟抽多了，今天味觉丧失了！从早上起吃什么都没有味道，他以为自己味觉还没清醒，这会儿都下午了还没恢复过来。可他还得给朱正廷烤小饼干，点名要加草莓酱在里面，要草莓味的小饼干。

蔡徐坤不知道跟谁学的，以为和饺子陷呢，生面糊搅匀了还要挑一点出来用舌尖尝尝味道。他和朱正廷喜甜的程度实在是一个天上一个地下，给朱正廷做小饼干，得是他自己觉得太甜的程度，那人才觉得刚刚好。

这次也一样，蔡徐坤用舌尖点了点生面糊，没味儿，于是再加了点儿糖粉，继续搅和。反复了几次，他才突然想起来，自己今天好像味觉失灵，这怕是早已甜的过度了。

他想了想，还是把主子叫过来尝，一脸紧张地问道：“甜吗？会不会太甜了。”朱正廷迟疑了一会儿，像是在反应过程中，然后说：“刚好，这次肯定特别好吃。”

蔡徐坤一听高兴了，不用重新调配了，哼着小曲儿就把面糊装袋，给挤到铺好蜡纸的烤盘上去了。

“怎么不愁眉苦脸了？现在开心啦？”朱正廷问他。

“给你烤小饼干，就很开心。”

朱正廷嚷着让他用面糊画个爱心，蔡徐坤照做了。保鲜袋代替的裱花袋不好控制，没画对称，就补了左边再补右边，硬是把原本心形小饼干画成了巴掌大才算对称的一颗心。

“给，我的真心。”蔡徐坤把烤盘端平，怕面糊流歪了，拿起来给朱正廷看。

“你心真大……”朱正廷瘪了瘪嘴，吐槽道。

“你一米八几的个头太大，心小了装不下。”蔡徐坤说着把烤盘放进预热好的烤箱，同时也换来朱正廷一巴掌拍在背上，“咚”的一声，是胸腹腔受到重击的混响。

“疼啊，心都给你拍碎了快。”蔡徐坤一边说着，一边笑的很灿烂。

“嘿嘿嘿......”朱正廷特有的傻笑声传到蔡徐坤耳朵里，他听了也想笑。可能是太懂对方的情绪，所以更容易被感染。

“其实我今天有点儿尝不出味道......那个饼干你居然觉得我刚好？烤完可能会更甜一点儿就是了。”

“是挺好的呀？”朱正廷一脸疑惑的看着对方。

“好吧，我加了三次糖，才想起来我今天味觉有点问题……还有草莓酱的话会更甜啊。”蔡徐坤蹲下来，看着烤箱里面，这是他最孩子气的时候了。他喜欢看着烤箱里的东西膨胀上色，就像欣赏美丽的橱窗一样。

正聚精会神的看着每一个小饼干因为热度摊成更规整的圆形，蔡徐坤觉得背上一重，果然朱正廷压了上来，压的他直不起腰。结果他往后稍稍用点力，朱正廷就更用劲儿的挤他，都快把他挤到烤箱上贴着了。

你来我往地两个幼稚鬼，最后硬是由一方倒地结束这场“较量”。很显然，朱正廷没站稳，被站起身的蔡徐坤一下掀到了地上，结果长手一抓，蔡徐坤跟着倒地，压在了朱正廷身上。

“啊！！！”朱正廷给蔡徐坤做了垫子，好在是半蹲着的时候摔倒的，并不算疼。“你压死我了！”

“明明是你先来招惹我的，幼稚！”蔡徐坤自己也不成熟，还跟着跟着争辩起来。你一句我一句的互损了好一会儿，两个人都忘了要站起来，还是蔡徐坤蹲在地上腿酸，才站起身来，然后一把抱起来刚摔了屁股墩的朱正廷。

朱正廷还没站稳，就被人摁到了料理台上抵着不让动。果酱盖子还开着，朱正廷为了保持身体平衡手往台子上一放，就碰到了盖子上的果酱。蔡徐坤有时候丢三落四，不拘小节，果酱盖子忘记关是常事，朱正廷也不奇怪，只是把那只沾了果酱的手伸到嘴边，然后把它舔了个干净，完了还冲蔡徐坤没心没肺地一笑。

“你又没盖果酱盖子。”朱正廷批评道。

“忘了。”

“呵，忘性真大。上个月开始就做你的音乐，埋在工作室里，怎么不把你男朋友忘了？”领导继续进行对小蔡同志的思想教育。

“那个不敢忘。”蔡徐坤挑了挑眉毛，小表情逗趣的很。

“原来是不敢，再借你个胆子你肯定就敢忘......！”朱正廷话还没说完，就给蔡徐坤打断了。他微微着眼睛，想偷看蔡徐坤，又有点不好意思。朱正廷心里很清楚，从刚才这个吻开始，他就没什么反抗能力了。

一个来自工作狂男朋友的吻，让朱正廷气消了一半。他绯红的唇上还沾了彼此的唾液，朱正廷瘪瘪嘴问道：“还有呢？”

蔡徐坤“扑哧”一下笑了出来，弄得朱正廷极不好意思了，作势要离开，却半天不真的用劲儿去挣开这个怀抱。

“这么着急？”蔡徐坤问。

“滚。”朱正廷说的时候心虚的眼神直飘，蔡徐坤心想这一看就是欠调教的。

等轻车熟路地褪去彼此的衣物，蔡徐坤才发现朱正廷的“小尾巴”露在外面。“这是什么？”蔡徐坤明知故问。

“不知道......”朱正廷漫不经心的谎话说着，眼睛倒是由始至终不敢看蔡徐坤一下。

“不知道那它怎么进去的？”蔡徐坤扯了扯那根细绳，缓缓的扯出个椭圆形的东西，惹得朱正廷轻叹了一声，一时间不习惯空空的没有东西填充的后穴。那东西上面还带着点晶莹透亮的体液，是一枚浅粉色的跳蛋，现在是关闭状态的。

朱正廷不回答，蔡徐坤继续盘问：“还没打开呢？是用过了没来得及拿出来？还是还没来得及用？”

“早上用过了。”朱正廷这会儿不打马虎眼儿了。这事儿说起来他就来气，蔡徐坤一开始搞创作，生物钟就进入黑白颠倒的状态。他在工作室就算了，就算他在家里，两个人都不怎么能讲几句话，一个起了另一个才睡，朱正廷恼了好久。

“你早上睡的跟猪头一样，我就在你旁边，把这个小东西放进我的身体里，我开到最高档的时候，还叫的特别大声！你都不醒醒，哎......”朱正廷说的认真，蔡徐坤听得直笑，他家男朋友总是能让他笑个不停。

“你怎么这么可爱？”蔡徐坤说。结果朱正廷一被人夸，反而害羞的不敢继续胡言乱语，腿倒是很老实，一双长腿攀着蔡徐坤，把人勾着和自己越离越近。

两个人光裸的下身贴到了一起，蔡徐坤勃起的阴茎就挤着朱正廷的臀缝，随着轻轻一个动作就跟着摩擦。肠道里越来越多的蜜液向外冒，顺着股沟就滴到了料理台上。

蔡徐坤见了轻轻按摩着湿润的穴口，一边问“正正是不是坏掉了，怎么水流个不停？”朱正廷听了直翻白眼，掩饰着被人揭穿的那么点儿害羞，而蔡徐坤又总喜欢这么逗他。

正是因为刚刚还含着跳蛋，无需过多的前奏，方可进入正题。蔡徐坤扶着分身往前一顶，就滑进了那个只有他进去过的桃花源里。

感受着包裹自己阴茎的肉壁的挤压，蔡徐坤不由自主在心里感叹，朱正廷只要很久不做就会变得很紧，看来自己确实不该，放着这么漂亮的男朋友在家一个人玩跳蛋。

蔡徐坤闲着的手指就去揉捏朱正廷已经发硬的乳尖，那里也是他的敏感带，如果这样做的话他就会控制不住呻吟声。湿润的龟头摩擦着敏感的内壁，朱正廷开始觉得一阵一阵快感从身体深处逐渐升起。

“乖，放松点。”蔡徐坤感受着后穴的紧致给他带来的紧迫感，轻拍了一下朱正廷的臀部，安慰似的说道。等对方渐入佳境，就不再是拼死纠缠的紧迫感了，适当的挤压裹缠的销魂，每动一下都给了双方愉悦。

朱正廷红润的嘴唇微微张着，轻轻的谓叹声就没有停歇。他的后穴正紧紧咬着在体内鞭挞的阴茎，对方每一次抽离的瞬间都让他感到难耐，等再次进入时，他都会发出一声满足的呻吟。

而这显然蔡徐坤受到了鼓舞，抽插进出的频率也越来越快，越来越急，还次次都能找到让朱正廷不能自已的那个敏感点。两个人都不能说是经验丰富，但都极为熟悉彼此的身体。

蔡徐坤退出来，想叫朱正廷换个姿势，他知道对方喜欢什么，站着的时候后入，朱正廷都是叫的最大声的。刚刚被大力的进出的穴口红润湿滑，里面的嫩肉都能从缩瑟不停的小口看见一点儿，还沾着晶莹透亮的液体。

朱正廷臀部上被水痕糊的一塌糊涂，屁股上还有点红，也不知道是刚刚摔得还是蔡徐坤进入的时候摩擦的。

“嗯...你....你慢点....啊！”朱正廷抓着料理台背对着蔡徐坤，这样的姿势刚被进入，就有几分受不住了意思。蔡徐心里了然，挺进的速度丝毫没有慢下来，反而越发加快了频率。

蔡徐坤也喘着气，舔咬着朱正廷的耳廓，刚好又碾过肉壁上那个凸起的小点儿，朱正廷被刺激的一抖，“不.....不要...不要这么深......我要射了！”

朱正廷脚趾蜷缩起来，因为紧贴着蔡徐坤的胸口，所以轻轻的抽搐一下蔡徐坤就能感觉得到。朱正廷这可没瞎说，蔡徐坤了解他的身体，等他身体不自主的颤抖的时候，多半临近高潮。

“不许偷跑。”蔡徐坤用手去堵住朱正廷的铃口处，然后发狠的在他的身体里抽插。朱正廷前面后面像被蚂蚁啃噬，又痒又痛，快感一波比一波强烈。

蔡徐坤的呼吸声越来越重，朱正廷始终不能射精，被逼得无奈，又享受又痛苦，他扭头狠狠吻住蔡徐坤的嘴巴，末了还咬了那人的下唇一下。

“嘶......”也不知道是不是因为被咬疼了，蔡徐坤全身一阵痉挛，一股热流向下腹涌去，紧接着他们俩一起射了出来。

蔡徐坤开始轻吻着对方的脸颊，手上去抚摸着他每一处皮肤。没一会儿又硬了起来，他的意思就是要再来一次。前一次是直接射在朱正廷的身体里面的，就着之前的精液插入的十分顺利，很快就开始大开大合地进攻。

朱正廷身体软在蔡徐坤怀里，心里恨恨地骂着蔡徐坤这个没良心的，有工作的时候就让自己旱的旱死，一闲下来又涝的涝死。两个人折腾完，才去注意烤箱，小饼干早就烤好了。

朱正廷第一个去拿那个巴掌大的心，结果因为这个心太大太厚，中间没怎么烤好，朱正廷把它揭起来的时候心中间的饼干粘在了蜡纸上，变成了一个带着窟窿眼儿的心。

“蔡徐坤，你的心破了。”朱正廷还是咬了一口，然后慢吞吞地把这个心吃进肚子里。

“是被丘比特射穿的！你待会儿看看你的心，肯定跟我穿一起的时候也穿了。”蔡徐坤答的滴水不漏。

等两人洗了澡准备躺在卧室的软床上一起看部电影，结果看着看着又变成了蔡徐坤的战场，最后是朱正廷说第二天早上有工作才让他罢休。

等第二天中午蔡徐坤起来，饿的不得了，摸到厨房去，只找到自己烤的小饼干，凑合着吃。

“呸！我去......这什么鬼？”蔡徐坤把嘴里的饼干全往外吐。今天味觉是恢复了，就是这小饼干甜的他快眼睛一翻，升仙了。

蔡徐坤自知昨天的小饼干失败的可以，忙偷偷丢了去。晚上朱正廷一回来就跑到厨房里，装小饼干的玻璃罐里头空空如也，大喊：“蔡徐坤！你偷吃我小饼干啦？”

“我...我丢了。”蔡徐坤从书房走出来，慢吞吞地回答。

“哼！”朱正廷没多说话，留了个气声的单字儿给蔡徐坤一个人慢慢品味。


End file.
